


Welcome Home

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DarkPilot, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben's welcome home present for Poe gets more than a little steamy.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was alone in the house -- their house, Ben supposed -- that Ben couldn’t help but feel Poe’s absence all too keenly. You went off to war, that was what you did, especially against Snoke and his men. But it didn’t really make the absence any easier. In fact, it usually just made it stand out all the more. That feeling of boredom, loneliness --

 

It said something about just how much he needed Poe in that moment. The emptiness there. How much he needed Poe’s presence. Did it ever stop, this needing? Did it ever end? These feelings that were akin to hunger pangs...did they stop?

 

And it didn’t help that his physical needs were already getting in the way. Even trying to distract himself from his needs wasn’t working, even flipping through the Holonet channels. Training was done for the day, so Ben was alone with himself and his needs that were already tearing at him.

 

He pulled down his pants and freed his dripping, aching shaft.

 

He was already frustrated even taking himself in hand, even stroking himself -- he already pictured Poe’s hand there instead, lovingly stroking him, even as Poe looked into his eyes. _You feel so good, Ben. You feel so slick._ He could also picture Poe kneeling beside him, lips at his ear, telling Ben exactly when and how to touch himself. _More, Ben. More. Give yourself over. Oh, darling, doesn’t it feel so good?_

 

“So good.” Ben managed to gasp it out between strokes. “Poe.” His voice husked out his longing. “Poe!”

 

The door opened in that moment and Ben knew Poe was home. He paused; should he continue? Should he stop?

 

He paused, even as Poe continued into the living room, BB-8 at his heels. He looked tired, Ben thought, but he seemed to get some light into his face even as he walked towards Ben. Ben could only imagine what he looked like in that moment -- sweaty, gasping, moaning all the while.

 

“Missed me?” Poe said, grinning.

 

Ben grinned back. “Yeah. Do you want me to stop, or -- ’’

 

“Continue, definitely.”

 

Ben did, and there was something about Poe watching in that moment that just drove him on even more.

 

He could see how wide Poe’s eyes were in that moment, how dark, how his cheeks were flushed even as he watched Ben with fascination, and that only spurred Ben on more. He stroked, made sure to peer out from beneath his long lashes at Poe’s captivated face, and let his moans escape him, getting increasingly wanton all the while.

 

“Stars, you’re beautiful,” Poe murmured. “So beautiful...”

 

Ben reveled in the praise even as he continued to stroke. Pleasure was already building in him, pleasure so wonderful that he couldn't hold back...

 

Ben came, Poe’s name on his lips, feeling as if his pleasure was all but gushing out of him, before settling back on the couch. Poe settled next to him, and Ben was already too sated, too happy to move.

 

Poe laughed, delighted. “Not bad in terms of welcome homes.”

 

He drew Ben into his arms, where Ben slept, happy and tired and content and sticky, until morning came.


End file.
